


The Countdown

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Oh yeah, there's some doubts about Marin's current project.





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "year"

"You're not going to have him ready in time, you realize. He's just too ... him."

Misty trailed off slowly and Marin shot him a venomous glare from behind her mask -- but, alas, not unnoticed. Misty's sharp snort said all he needed to say about _her_ thoughts on the matter --

"He's bullheaded, obstinate, and as stubborn as _you_ are, Eagle."

Those blue eyes were shrewdly narrowing now; Marin felt unseen jaws closing slowly around her. Scaly, reptilian jaws. Misty chuckled. She didn't quite avoid sighing.

"He'll be ready."

"I certainly hope so, or Shaina takes the prize and Sanctuary has questions."


End file.
